1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a flywheel of an engine. More particularly, it relates to the structure of a flywheel that reduces torsional vibration due to a change in torque generated in an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An engine rotates a crankshaft, using power generated in the explosion stroke and the explosion stroke is not continuous so that torsional vibration is generated in the crankshaft by the continual power stroke and the rotational vibration is not preferable for continuously driving a vehicle. Therefore, the crankshaft is equipped with a flywheel that supplies relatively large rotational inertia to attenuate or reduce rotational vibration due to the operation of the engine.
In the related art, although a DMF (Dual Mass Flywheel) has been developed and used to supplement detects of an SMF (Single Mass Flywheel) made of a single mass, engines are developed to be compact and provided with high output in recent years by reducing the number of cylinders as less as possible and mounting a supercharger so that torsional vibration due to the engine output further increases, and accordingly, it is difficult to sufficiently reduce vibration, even using the DMF.
As described above, when the torsional vibration due to the engine is not appropriately reduced, torsional vibration due to resonance is generated in the driving system including a transmission connected to the engine, which causes rattling and booming noise in the transmission.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.